Rulers
by trisandtobias46
Summary: Year:1546 Queen Beatrice is sent to Scotland to marry its next King, Prince Tobias. With the company of her ladies, Christina, Marlene, Shauna and Lynn, she travels to the country after her life is threatened by the same people who killed her older brother, the late Prince Caleb. When she arrives, she is faced with many challenges...Not just trying to get Prince Tobias to love her.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I haven't updated anything lately, and that's bad. But I really like this story, and I'm working on Chapter Four (?) of _A Different Call _right now. But anyways: Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent or Reign.**

**Chapter One**

The year is 1546. Beatrice, the Queen of France, is staying at a convent in Scotland, trying to evade the threats constantly occurring to her life. She has been with the nuns since the age of nine, when she left the Scottish Court for her safety. Now, after her life has been threatened yet again, she heads back to the Scottish Court, and back to the waiting game that is her engagement to Prince Tobias.

The carriage I am riding is beautiful, but it is not anything I am not used too. My whole life, since I was six and both my father and brother had died, has been luxury and beauty. At the age of six I was crowned Queen of France, my mother refusing to take the job after her husband died of a heart attack and my brother was killed. Now, at the age of 15, I would be returning to the place I had not been to for nearly six years now. The Scottish Court.

I can only hope they will be as welcoming to me as they were last time I was there; Queen Evelyn so kind she treated me as a daughter, King Marcus the same, but probably because my marriage to his son would bring France as an ally to Scotland. And then there was Luke, Prince Tobias' bastard brother and son of Joanna Reyes, the King's mistress. She was never nice to me, frankly she never really noticed my existence. Luke was nice, however. He is four years older than Tobias and I, making him 19. Tobias' younger brother, who was one when I met him, Simon. I was told he has another brother, but I never met him. He must have been born after I left.

Truth is, I'm excited to see Tobias again. He must have changed since I saw him last. It's frightening, though. What if he doesn't like me? How much has he changed? It's been six years, he probably barely remembers me. Stop thinking like that, Beatrice. He remembers you.

As my carriage gets nearer and nearer to the Castle, my nerves rise about two notches. I keep telling myself that my friends will be there, by my side. Or that I know Tobias and his family, and that I shouldn't be frightened by them. But for some reason, I don't believe myself.

I can see the castle, it's about 30 meters away. Somehow, it seems bigger, and more intimidating. I assume it isn't, as I was nine the last time I was here and I wasn't really thinking about what was going on. But as my carriage comes to a stop, and my hands start to shake, I feel as if I can't breathe.

A man comes to help me out of my carriage. He's tall, maybe 24 years old. I don't recognize him. The first face I see when I emerge from the carriage is one I don't even know. This seems promising.

"You're Grace," he says, holding my hand as I descend down the steps.

"Thank you," I say as I drop his hand. I've never been one for touching. I never allow anyone to touch me unless it was one of my ladies or my mother or the nuns. I assume, one day, I'll have to allow Prince Tobias to touch me, no matter whether I love him or not.

However, the second faces, or faces, I should say, are the faces of my ladies, Christina, Marlene, Shauna and Lynn.

As I approach, the smile on my face grows wider, and wider, ecstatic to see a face I know, or at least recognize.

The stop when they reach me, the smile on their faces fading to a dull smirk. They bow, and I smirk.

"Stand," I jokingly command. "Okay, you can hug me now."

They stand, and hug me, as I command.

"Bea! We've missed you so!" Christina exclaims, smiling wider than her face seems to allow.

"Christina, quite down! They're going to get a bad impression of us if we're screaming all the time!" Shauna scolds.

"What do you mean, a bad impression?" Marlene asks.

"If we are to stay, not only does Beatrice have to act well, but we do as well." Shauna responds, gazing up at the castle in wonder.

"Well she doesn't just have to act well," Marlene comments. I turn, suddenly concerned about what else I have to do.

"What do you mean?" Lynn asks.

"Alliances can shift. Before they do, Beatrice needs to win Prince Tobias' heart. It's the only way any of us will be able to stay." Marlene finishes.

Christina walks forward to where I am standing, gazing at the castle workers emerging. "Where is everyone?" She asks.

"Inside. The servants come out first, then the guards, then the royals." I respond. I know this drill all too well we had to go through this when my brother was to be married, before he died.

We watch as the guards walk out, soon after followed by King Marcus and another women I don't recognize.

"Is that the Queen?" Shauna asks me.

"No, that's Joanna Reyes. The King's mistress." I respond. Another women emerges, shorter than the rest. "That's Queen Evelyn."

"Oh how wonderful." Marlene says. "I remember her from when we were here last. She barely ever acknowledged our presence."

Three young children emerge from behind the King and Queen. I know one of them is Simon, most likely the one who looks older than the others. The other two look very young; one seems to be around four. The other seems to be just over one.

"Since when do the King and Queen have so many children?" Lynn asks me.

"I don't know. Last I was here it was just Tobias, Luke and Simon. Now there's at least two more." I respond.

"Well then I guess the King and Queen have had a good time since we left." Lynn smirks.

"You never know. Maybe they're Joanna's" Christina says.

"No. Joanna's only kid is Luke." I say.

"Yeah. Where is Luke?" Shauna asks.

"Is that Tobias? He's gorgeous." Christina points to a man standing next to King Marcus, one with dark hair and dark eyes.

"No. It can't be. I would know Tobias from his eyes. That must be Luke." I say.

"From his eyes? Oh. You met him once and you already know his eyes?" Marlene says. Everyone laughs, but me.

"Oh, be quiet. I do have to marry the man, Y'know." I respond.

"Look, it's the man with the eyes!" Marlene laughs, pointing to a man emerging from the castle.

I bite my lip. She's right. Tobias approaches me, a small and shy smile on his face.

"Your Grace," he says, his voice deeper than I remember.

"Oh, please, call me Beatrice." I say, smiling wider than I should.

"Beatrice? Don't you remember what I used to call you?" He says, smiling a crocked smile.

I try to think hard, but I can't remember. I shake my head. "It's been a long six years, Tobias."

He leans in close, whispering into my ear, "Trissy."

I blush, and he pulls back to look into my eyes. "Oh, yea. That." Why must I blush so much?

He holds out his hand to me, and I take it, and together we head into the castle. This is the start of my new life. One where I can avoid threats to my life, be in love, be safe.

I hope.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, here I am with another chapter. My new rule for myself is that I won't post another chapter until I finish the next one. So, now I'm gonna try to respond to some comments, but I have to read this off my phone, so I apologize for any typos. **

** .BRAVE: Thanks! Here's your update. **

**Guest (You know who you are, I hope): I have not read your story, but if you could comment the link, I would read the story. I got the inspiration for this from the TV show _Reign. _**

**AwsomeTooAwesome: Here you go!**

**Guest #2: Yes I did! I love that show too!**

**jazzyjay16: Thanks!**

**sofia333: Thanks, I'm updating now!**

**roobear608: We've PMed!**

**Anyways, on with the story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent or Reign. **

"Alistair, I completely understand that your visions don't just pop into your head, but I need answers." Queen Evelyn stands in the corner if the room, watching as he grinds up grains.

"You need to be more specific as to your concerns. What are your worries regarding Queen Beatrice and your son's engagement?" Alistair asks, not looking up from his work.

"Well, the usual. Charlotte is to be married in a days' time, and I asked you the same questions. Will she love him, will he love her? You gave me answers right away, Alistair. Now, you're leaving me blank as to my first born son's future." Queen Evelyn was getting aggravated, Alistair could tell.

Alistair dropped the piece of wood he was grinding the herbs with, knowing she would have to tell Evelyn at some point.

"You know something, Alistair," Evelyn accused. "You're just not telling me."

Alistair nodded, picking up the herbs and pouring them into a glass of water.

"Evelyn, I've seen things. Dark things, about your son's future." Alistair states, stirring the mixture of herbs and boiled water.

Concern washed over Evelyn like water on sand during high tide. "What have you seen, Alistair?"

"Terrible things. Dark things. Things you don't want to know about." Alistair poured the concoction into a mug.

"About Beatrice?" Evelyn had moved closer to Alistair, so that she was only a few feet away from him now.

"Yes." Alistair seemed to be prolonging the inevitable. He had to tell Evelyn eventually.

"What is it, Alistair? What have you seen?" Evelyn's temper was rising. This wouldn't last long.

"Evelyn, if I tell you this, you will tell Tobias, and he won't believe you." Alistair placed the cup down on the table.

Finally, Evelyn lost her temper. She hit the cup Alistair had placed on the table and it fell onto the ground, shattering into a million pieces. "I don't care what my son will think! I want to know what will happen to him, no matter how terrible it is!"

Alistair took a deep breath in, and said, "She will cost Tobias his life."

* * *

Tobias and I stand at a window, looking down at the castle grounds. His youngest brother is playing with a wooden train on the ground behind us. I soon leaned his name is Johnathan.

"It's been so long since I've been here. So many things have changed." I say, turning around to watch as Johnathan smashes the train to the ground.

"Well, for one thing, there's a lot more children." Tobias says, turning to face his brother as well.

"Yes, I had noticed that. I remember Luke and Simon, but I don't think I ever met Johnathan and your other brother." I say, laughing at Tobias' remark.

"Yeah. Charles came along about three years after Simon. Johnathan is only a year old, though." He says.

"I was surprised. I thought your parents didn't really love each other. That their marriage was just for Evelyn's money. At least, that was the impression I received." I regret saying it after it comes out of my mouth.

"Yeah, you're right. But sometimes, you need more heirs for the throne. Y'know, in case I die or something." He smirks, as if the joke is funny.

"You say that like it's a joke, Tobias. Because it's not. That could happen to me, and my throne could be passed onto… God, I don't even know who. It happened to my brother, and it could happen to me." I say, my mood turning serious.

"I'm sorry, Tris. I didn't mean to offend you." He says. He looks apologetic.

"It's fine. I just don't want you to get hurt." I say. "It's been a while since I heard that name."

"What name? Tris? I figured you would stick with that name," He says.

"No. I wanted to keep that special to you. I never told anyone else that nickname." I say. Then I notice he's leaned in, and so have I, so that out faces are only inches apart.

I jump when I hear Johnathan screech from where he is sitting, the typical act of a year old child. I walked over to Johnathan and picked him up, resting him on my hip comfortably.

"I can take him," I heard from behind me, and turned to see Evelyn standing in the doorway.

"Oh no, really its fine." I said, feeling Tobias come by and wrap his arms around my waist. I shiver at the contact.

"Leave them be, Evelyn. They need the practice. If you want Queen Beatrice to bear sons, she'll need practice with caring for them." King Marcus enters the room, walking right past Evelyn and up to Tobias and I. "Isn't that right, Tobias?"

"Yes, Father." Tobias' voice is thick with something. Fear? No, it can't be fear. Can it?

Just then, I hear screeching, and Charles runs into the room, closely followed by Simon. "Boys!" King Marcus bellows. "What are you doing?"

"They were just playing, Marcus. Leave them be." Evelyn says, walking over to the two young boys. I can see a gash on Charles' forehead, about two inches long.

I walk over to Charles, Johnathan still in my arms and touch his forehead lightly. "What happened, Charles?" I ask. I can hear Queen Evelyn storm out of the room, frustrated. For why, I don't know.

"I tripped." He says. He seems fine, but he should get a bandage on his wound.

"What did you trip over, Charles?" I ask. "Better yet, where did you trip?"

"I was outside with Simon and I tripped over a rock." Charles says.

I stand, shifting Johnathan to my other hip. I hold my hand out to Charles. "Come on, Charles. Let's go get you a bandage." He takes my hand, and as we leave the room, I say over my shoulder, "You can come along as well, Simon."

* * *

"Well, she is something." King Marcus says to his son, smiling. "She'll make a great mother when the time comes."

"Yes, she will." Tobias turns to leave, but Marcus' hand on his shoulder stops him. "What is it, Father?"

"Where are you going?" He asks him, keeping his grip firm.

"I was going to go talk to Charlotte. See how she was doing." Tobias responds. His sister, just a year older than him, was married and is now pregnant.

Marcus nods. "Alright. Go. I assume you'll be telling Queen Beatrice about the ball regarding Alice and Tomas' engagement?"

"Yes, I'll tell her as soon as I see her next, Father. Thank you," Tobias turns and walks out of the room, sighing with relief that he no longer had to be alone with his Father.

* * *

Simon guides me to the infirmary, Charles clutching my hand and Johnathan falling asleep on my shoulder.

Abruptly, Simon stops and looks down a hallway. "Luke!" He exclaims, running down the hall and jumping into a man's arms. The man puts Simon down. Simon talks to the man for a second, then pulls the man down the hallway towards me. Simon was right, it is Luke.

"Well, what do we have here?" Luke asks, inspecting me. "Are you on babysitting duty?"

"No, I chose to take Charles to the infirmary. And Johnathan was already with me, so no, I am not on babysitting duty." I say.

Luke nods, apparently satisfied with my statement. "What happened to your forehead, Charles?"

"He tripped. I am taking him to the infirmary right now." I say, shifting Johnathan to my other arm. He stirs, but doesn't wake.

"He tripped. And who was he with when he 'tripped'?" Luke asks, wiping some of the blood off of Charles' forehead.

"Simon. That's why I am taking him with us." I say, grabbing onto Simon's hand. "Come along boys, we can't have Charles bleeding to death over here."

"Perhaps I could accompany you," Luke says, running to catch up with us.

"If you so desire," I say, rolling my eyes.

"Of course, your grace." He says, kissing the hand that isn't holding Johnathan. I roll my eyes again.

"Come along Charles, we must hurry if we're to get you a band aid." I say. Simon walks to Luke's other side and grabs his hand, and Charles grabs mine. Luke walks next to me.

"So, Beatrice, have you been enjoying your stay at the court so far?" He asks me as we make our way to the infirmary.

"Well, now that I have met you, Luke, my day has gotten so much better. Thank you, for blessing me with your presence." I say sarcastically.

"Why do you not like me?" He asks, stopping to pick up Charles, who seems to be swaying on his feet.

"Does everyone have to like you, Luke?" I ask. He shakes his head. "It is not that I do not like you, I just do not favor you."

"Why?" He asks as we enter the infirmary. I don't get a chance to answer the question, however, as we are bombarded with questions as soon as we enter.

Tobias is waiting for me when Luke, Simon and I exit the infirmary, a newly bandaged Charles in Luke's arms and a fussy Johnathan in mine.

"How did it go?" Tobias asks, taking Johnathan out of my arms and into his. I shake out my arms, and Simon takes my hand.

"Well. Charles was bandaged and we were out of there in a jiff." Luke says as Charles falls asleep on his shoulder.

"I didn't know you would be back so soon, Luke. Thank you, though, for helping _my _fiancée." Tobias says, taking the hand that has not been claimed by Simon. "C'mon, Tris. We should drop Simon and Johnathan with my parents and then take a walk."

"Well, what about Charles?" I ask, gazing to the sleeping child in Luke's arms.

"I'm sure Luke can handle him, can't you Luke?" Tobias says, narrowing his eyes to his brother.

"Sure. I'll take him to his room." Luke says, and walks off, carrying a sleeping Charles in his arms.

"What was that about?" I ask Tobias as we walk Simon and Johnathan to their rooms. "You were quite rude to your brother."

"It is nothing, Tris. He should just know that you are my fiancée, not his." Tobias says.

I nod, not wanting to further bother the subject.

After we drop Simon in his room and put Johnathan to bed, Tobias tells me that we are going to go for a walk around the grounds. I tell him that I have to go change, as I am hardly dressed for a walk.

* * *

"Exactly how rude was he?" Christina asks as she helps me get ready, after I had recounted what had happened with Tobias and Luke in the hallway today.

"Quite rude, actually. He didn't seem very happy that I had allowed Luke to accompany me." I say.

"I don't think that's exactly rude, Bea. He was just doing what he thought was right. You're his fiancée, and he doesn't want you running off with any other men, especially not his brother." Shauna says as she looks through dresses with Lynn.

"I agree. And Marlene would too, if she were here. Where is she anyways?" Lynn says. Then, she holds out a purple dress, very simple and elegant. I nod, and the girls bring the dress over to me.

"I don't know. She said she was going to find someone, but she didn't say who." Christina says, tying my dress. Shauna and Lynn are preparing things for my hair.

"Find someone, hmmm. That's… Curious." Shauna says, smirking.

"Guys, what Marlene does in private is her business and her business only. If she wanted us to know, she would tell us." I say.

"Well then, Bea. You're the engaged one. You don't have too hunt for a husband. You have it easy." Shauna says, and storms out of the room.

I'm taken aback by Shauna's reaction. "Don't worry about it, Bea. She'll come around." Lynn reassures me.

I nod. "Oh, just come here and help me get ready." I say. There are times when you can distinguish your true friends, and this is one of those times. The fact that Christina and Lynn are still here tells me that they are my truest friends.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, response time:  
**

**AwesomeTooAwesome: Here's your update, and the whole "I can't wait FOUR it!" was very clever unless you didn't mean that. **

**crazy4tobias: Thanks, here you go! I will most definitely ask for help!**

**PatchTobiasDimitriandJace4ever: Yes I did, please read the author's note for the second chapter for the full answer. **

**I hope I got everyone! **

**The link for Tris' dress in the last part is: post/66017392799/in-the-episode-1x2-snakes-in-the-garden-mary**

**It is also in my bio. **

**Chapter Three**

"There. Now go get him." Christina says. I look at myself in the mirror. I don't look much different than I did this morning, besides the dress. My makeup is relatively similar, and my blonde hair has been restyled into the style it was in this morning.

"Thanks, you two. I love you both." I say, and exit the room, heading to Tobias'.

* * *

"You look wonderful." Tobias comments as we walk the perimeter of the lake.

"Thank you, Tobias. I have Christina and Lynn to thank for that." I say, looking down at my feet, most likely blushing.

"Only Christina and Lynn? I thought you had four ladies, not two." He says, his hand warming mine, despite the cool temperature.

"I do, Shauna ran out after I made a comment about marriage, and Marlene said she had to go find someone." I respond.

"Oh. Well thank Christina and Lyn for me the next time you see them." He says, smiling at me.

I decide to change the subject. "How is Charles doing? His head, I mean."

"He's fine. Sleeping, I think." He says. "Hey, Tris, listen. My sister Elizabeth is to be married tomorrow, and I wanted to know if you would like to accompany me."

"Are you sure? I wouldn't want to intrude." I say, glancing at the lake hesitantly.

"You needn't worry, Tris. You're just a part of this family now as I am. You must come." Tobias says, smiling down at me. _Why must he be so tall? _

"Besides, we'll need someone to take care of the children there," A voice comes from behind us, and I immediately know who it is.

Tobias turns around, mechanically, and says, "Luke."

"Hello, Little Brother. You look wonderful tonight, Beatrice." Luke says, emerging from the shadows.

"Thank you, Luke. You seem to be stumbling. Are you alright?" I ask, holding my hands out in case he falls.

"Oh, I am just terrific. It _is _a beautiful night is it not?" Luke slurs. He must have drank, he was not like this earlier.

"Yes, it is, Luke. Tobias, perhaps we should get him back into the castle and then we can talk more." I say.

Tobias looks at me, something in his blue eyes hardening. "Alright. We will take him in and then we can walk more."

I stare back at Tobias, look into his eyes. Not only do I see coldness, but I see jealousy and hurt. Why do I see these things? "Come along, Luke. We'll get you into bed."

* * *

Christina stands behind me, twirling my hair into a knot. "Why would _Tobias, _of all people, be jealous? It is not like anything will ever become of you and Luke. You have to marry Tobias, not only for your country, but for your safety."

"Christina, just because Bea has to marry Tobias doesn't mean she can't go behind Tobias' back with Luke. Not like she ever would, though." Shauna says. We made up that night, after I came back from Luke's room, crying.

"_Bea, what happened?" Shauna asked me, embracing me and pulling me into her room._

"_Nothing, just Tobias. Everything's fine. I just want to get some sleep." I said, my voice thick with tears. _

"_What did he do, Beatrice?" Shauna must be very concerned. She never calls me Beatrice. _

"_While I was on a walk with Tobias, Luke showed up, and he had clearly been drinking. So I suggested we take Luke back to his room, and then continue walking. So we took Luke upstairs, and when I told Tobias we could continue walking, he said 'Why do you not just stay here with Luke' and walked off." I say, regretting having to recount the entire event. _

"_Come in, Bea. We can talk." Shauna allowed me in with open arms, and allowed me to cry as long as I needed. _

"Don't be stupid, Shauna. Bea would never do something like that." Lynn says.

"And he still expects you to go with him to his sister's wedding?" Marlene asks.

"Yeah, and I am going to go with him. I and he may not be on the best of terms right now, but this give me a chance to meet his entire family." I say, standing and walking over to find a dress in my closet. "But I'm going to go to his room and see if you may accompany me."

"Bea, we really shouldn't-" Shauna starts.

"I want you there. In case anything goes wrong." I say, finally finding a dress I like.

"Do you want me to come with you? To Tobias' room, I mean." Marlene asks, concern spreading over her striking face.

"Yes, thank you, Marlene, I would appreciate it." I say, turning to walk out the door and to Tobias' room.

* * *

I knock hesitantly, cautious to see Tobias again after he was so short with me earlier. Marlene stands behind me a few feet.

He opens the door, and when he sees me, he smiles with an apologetic smile. "Tris."

"Hi. I was wondering if we could talk?" I ask, looking down at my feet.

"Yeah, come on in." He says, opening the door for me to step in.

"You can leave, Marlene. Everything's fine." I say, turning around as I enter.

Tobias motions for me to sit down on the lounge chair in his bedroom, and I do. He sits down next to me, his hand a few inches away from mine.

"Look. I'm sorry I was so short with you earlier. I was jealous, and that was stupid, and I don't know what I was thinking. I'm sorry," He says, tuning my face up so I have to look into his eyes.

"It's fine. I understand completely. I actually didn't come to talk about this, though. I came to ask you a question," I say.

"What is it? Is something wrong?" He asks, concerned.

"No, everything is fine, thank you. I was just wondering if my ladies could accompany me to your sister's wedding? I would be much more comfortable if they were with me." I try to dismiss his concerns by speaking calmly.

"Tris, you and them are sort of a package. I think it was implied they'd be coming with you," Tobias says, laughing.

"Thank you, Tobias. I'll see you later tonight at the ball?" I asks, standing and heading towards the door.

"I will see you there. Or earlier. I might have to ask you if you could help my mother dress my brothers," He says, chuckling.

I laugh, and walk out the room without another word.

* * *

"He said you guys were a part of a package that was always with me, and that of course you could come." I say, looking through my dresses as Christina, Lynn, Marlene and Shauna prepare.

"Oh Bea, that's amazing! I can't wait!" Christina says, a smile widening on her face.

"I've sent the servants to find dresses that would fit you and are appropriate for the ball. They should be back in a few minutes," I say, finally settling on a dress. It is a black, with hints of gold throughout.

Finally, the servants return with the dresses. Christina immediately goes through the box, looking for a dress to wear. She settles on a white one with pink highlights.

"If Will could see me now, he would marry me in a second." She says, spinning.

"Will? Who's Will?" I ask, helping Shauna with her hair.

"Her boyfriend back in France. He said he would wait for her." Marlene says, still looking through dresses with Lynn.

"Yeah, and he will. I know Will, he would not break a promise." Christina says.

"We know Christina. Just make sure if you see a better opportunity, take it." Lynn says.

Christina doesn't comment, and soon we're heading to the ball, all dressed and ready to go.

* * *

**Next chapter will be the wedding! R&R! I'm gonna go watch _U__nstoppable. _**

**~trisandtobias46**


	4. Chapter 4

**LONG CHAPTER ALERT!**

**Chapter Four**

The main hall of the castle is decorated for the princess' wedding, ribbons coating the walls and food set up all around us. Charlotte is to be married in just two hours, and I've no idea where Tobias is.

"Where is he? I thought he would meet you here?" Lynn says to me, glancing around court searching for the same face I am.

"He's supposed too. He told me he would be here," I say.

"Tris! Tris! Tris!" I hear behind me, turning around to find Charles running towards me.

"Charles! How's your head?" I ask, touching his forehead lightly where the bandage is.

"It's fine. Mama says she's gonna bring me to the infirmary in a few days." He says, holding his arms out for me to pick him up.

I pick him up, grunting at how much he weighs. "Oh, Charles, you're too big for this. Now, where's your brother?"

"Which one? There's a lot." He says, laughing.

"I think you know who I'm talking about, Charles. Don't play games with me." I say seriously. Lynn laughs beside me.

"Well, Tobias is in the hall, and Luke is too. Simon is with my mother, and Johnathan is with one of the servants." He says. Lynn laughs again.

"Thanks, Charles. Now, one more question. Where did you hear that name?" I ask, curious as to why he's calling me Tris.

"Tobias told me. I asked him how you were doing, and he said 'Tris is fine, Charles. She's just sleeping,' and I said, 'Can I go see her?' and he said, 'She's tired, Charles. Let her sleep.'" Charles recalls all the details of the story, better than a normal four year old should be able too.

"Oh. So Tobias told you my nickname?" Charles nods. "Well I'm going to go find Tobias. Who should I leave you with?" I ask.

"You can leave me here. I'll stay with Lady Lynn and Lady Shauna." He says. I nod, and walk off to find Tobias in the hall.

"Tobias," I say when I find him. "How are you?" He turns around and looks at me in awe, mouth hanging open.

"You shouldn't leave your mouth open that long, you'll catch flies." I joke.

"Haha, very funny. You look stunning, tonight, Tris." He says, holding his hand out to me.

**Okay, so now I'm shifting away from Reign and changing things up a bit. Instead of what happened in the first episode, I'm gonna improvise and then continue the plot of Reign. **

He drags me onto the dance floor, and spins me around, puling me into his chest.

"I don't dance." I say, trying to pull away from him. But he keeps me planted against his chest.

"Neither do I. I just thought it might be fun." He says. He lifts me up, like I'm as light as a feather, and spins me around. I squeal, laughing.

"What are you doing? You're gonna drop me!" I say when he sets me down.

"Well, it's not always fun to be stuck up and proper all the time. Sometimes I forget that I'm only sixteen, and I feel like I'm a king already." He says, placing a hand on my waist.

"I know how you feel. I am a queen, after all. I have all the rights to Scotland, and when we marry, we'll both not only have France, but Scotland as well." I say, linking my hand with his.

"You're right. You know better than me. You _are _a queen, and I'm only a prince. Do you want something to drink?" He changes the subject, seemingly not in the mood to talk anymore about politics.

"Sure." I drop his hand, and he guides me over to where the drinks are. He hands me a glass of a clear liquid, and I take a sip. My throat burns with the taste, but it tastes delicious after a while.

We don't talk, but the silence is somewhat comforting. I spot Christina and Lynn across the court.

Christina is standing next to a man with blond hair and green **(?) **eyes. He smiles as he stands next to Christina, but not at her, at me.

"Tobias, who is that man over there?" I ask him, pointing towards the strange man.

"Oh, that's Will. He came here at my mother's request. My guess is that Christina spoke to my mother and he came to the court." He responds to me, taking another sip.

I nod. "I'll go find Marlene. Ask her."

"Alright. Be careful," Tobias leans down, kissing my cheek, and I walk away blushing.

I look around for Marlene, but I cannot find her, so I look for someone who might know where she is. "Luke!" I call once I spot him, standing against a wall with a glass in his hand.

"Your grace. I wasn't expecting you to talk to me again, after what happened at our last meeting." Luke says.

I lean next to him against the wall. "Don't be silly. Tobias and I made up. We're fine now, and I've no reason to dislike you."

"Alright. But you clearly aren't here because you just want to talk to me. You clearly have a question. What is it?" Luke asks me.

"You're right. I do. Have you seen Marlene?" I ask.

"No, but I would check you room. I thought I saw her heading towards your living quarters." Luke says. I nod, and head towards my room.

* * *

"Marlene?" I call into my room. "Are you in here?"

I hear a bang, and I move towards it, looking for someone I know.

I see movement behind my curtain, and I move there. "Marlene?"

"Don't drink the wine." A voice from behind the curtain says.

"Who are you? What do you want?" I ask.

The figure disappears, and I am left alone.

* * *

"Are you alright?" Tobias asks me when I arrive back in the hall.

"I'm fine. I just need some water." I say, leaning against the wall.

"Get her some water." Tobias says to one of the guards on the wall, and he walks into the hall. "Tris, what is it? Are you alright. You're very pale."

"I'm fine. I need to sit down." I say, leaning against Tobias as he lifts me off the wall.

"No, Tris, why don't we go back to your room?" Tobias says.

"No!" I practically scream. "I mean, let's just stay here. I wouldn't want you to miss your sister's wedding."

"Why don't I get Luke? He can take you to my room?" Tobias says.

"Tobias, I'm fine, I just need some water, and I need to sit down." I say.

Tobias nods, putting an arm around my waist and guiding me back into the hall. The guard approaches us, and Tobias takes the water from him, handing it to me. I take the water and drink thirstily, sitting down.

"What's going on here?" Luke approaches us, closely followed by Simon and Charles.

"Beatrice is a little lightheaded. Nothing to drastic." Tobias says, not taking his eyes off of me.

Luke places a hand on my forehead. "You're very warm. Perhaps you should go lay down."

"I'll take her to the infirmary. She need to see a doctor." Tobias says.

"What seems to be the problem here?" King Marcus approaches us, and my head spins.

"Beatrice isn't feeling very well, Father. Tobias and I were just about to take her to the infirmary." Luke says.

"Well, alright. Come back as soon as possible. You wouldn't want to miss your sister's ceremony." Marcus says.

Tobias picks me up by my waist and Luke supports my other side, and I stand, swaying. Luke puts a hand on my back, and Tobias picks me up, carrying me to the infirmary.

* * *

**OMG? What's wrong with Tris? Who is the person in her bedroom? What's up with King Marcus? What about Tobias and Luke, what will happen to their relationship now that this girl has come into their lives? See you next weekend, if I don't write another chapter. **


End file.
